09 January 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-01-09 ; Comments *Peel starts the show with the comment, 'We’ve got what could well be a blinder of a program tonight'. *Quote: 'Captain Beefheart and Kenny Dalglish are two of the very very few truly remarkable people on Earth.' Later on in the program he states, 'Actually, you can put Lee Perry right up there with Captain Beefheart and Kenny Dalglish among that select group of truly wonderful people on the planet.' *A listener has written in asking if it was indeed Peel that he saw recently in a queue for the film Superman outside the ABC cinema in Fulham Road. The answer is yes - the film is discussed on the previous night's show. *Peel mentions that his brother Alan Ravenscroft is in the studio with him. *John expresses his keenness to see the Piranhas play live at the soonest opportunity. He discovers that they have gigs in Southampton on the coming Friday night and Brighton on the Sunday. He hopes to make it to at least one of these. *John makes an aside concerning losing the Friday slot to the Friday Rock Show: 'Don't forget, Friday night's programme has been given over to Terry Vance.' *Show also documented at Tishbriz's John Peel Book at Flickr. Many thanks to Tishbriz for sharing the information. http://www.flickr.com/photos/tishbriz/8707953516/in/set-72157633271173476/ Sessions *Subway Sect #2, recorded 1978-11-29 (repeat). All tracks appear on the remastered CD reissue of What's The Matter Boy? (Universal). Tracklisting *Fingerprintz: Dancing With Myself (single) Virgin *Ladysmith Black Mambazo: Yinhleleni (LP Rhythm Of Resistance) Virgin *Elvis Costello & The Attractions: Big Boys (LP–Armed Forces) Radar *Subway Sect: Double Negative (Peel Session) *Jerry Lee Lewis: Sweet Little Sixteen (LP–Duets on clear yellow vinyl) Sun *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Bat Chain Puller (LP–Shiny Beast) Virgin *U-Roy: Rivers Of Babylon (LP–Jah Son Of Africa) Virgin Front Line *Throbbing Gristle: AB/74 (LP–D.o.A: The Third And Final Report) Industrial Records *Floyd Dickson & Johnny Guitar Watson: Tell Me, Tell Me (LP–Rocking This Joint Tonight) JSP Records *Devil’s Dyke: Plastic Flowers (LP–Vaultage 78 – Two Sides Of Brighton) Attrix Records – cut, Tape flip *Stiff Little Fingers: Law and Order (LP–Inflammable Material) Rough Trade *Subway Sect: Stool Pigeon (Peel Session) *Big In Japan: Suicide A GoGo (EP - From Y To Z And Never Again) Zoo *U-Roy: Jah Son Of Africa (LP–Jah Son Of Africa) Virgin Front Line *The Stop Outs: Strange Thoughts (Single) Skeleton *Pere Ubu: Codex (LP–Dub Housing) Cooking Vinyl Records *Frankie Miller: Ain’t Got No Money (Single) Chrysalis *Subway Sect: Heads Held High (Peel Session) *The Night People: No Secrets (Single) JP Productions *The Mekons: Where Were You (Single) Fast (cut intro) *The Upsetters: Home Guard Dub (Single) Upsetters *The Fall: Various Times (Single) Step forward (B side) *The Clash: Stay Free (LP–Give Them Enough Rope) CBS *The Piranhas: I Don’t Want My Body (LP–Vaultage 78 – Two Sides Of Brighton) Attrix Records *Kevin Coyne: Brothers Of Mine (LP–Dynamite Daze) Virgin *Half Japanese: No Direct Line From My Brain To My Heart (Single) 50,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Watts Records *Subway Sect: Watching The Devil (Peel Session) *Cannibals: Nadine (Single) HIT Records *Mparanyana & the Cannibals: Jesu Otsohile (LP-Rhythm Of Resistance) Virgin (Show Ends) File ;Name *1979-01-09a.mp3 37486 KB *1979-01-09b.mp3 37164 KB *1979-01-09c.mp3 33566 KB ;Length *37:39 *37:43 *37:27 ;Other *Created from T059 and T060 of the 400 Box *Mooo ;Available Category:1979 Category:Shared Category:400 Box Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:Tishbriz January 1979